20 Kisses: Ed & Winry
by thundernut
Summary: Before, during and after the manga.
1. Wound

**This is looking to be updated frequently~ Some chapters will take place during the manga and some afterward, maybe some before XD, but I'll let you know.**

**First takes place after the manga~**

**Prompt; wound**

**Enjoy~**

Yelping as he did so, Ed slammed all five of his toes onto the side of the bed and collapsed across his sleeping wife. She yelled in panic and sat up in a whirl of blonde locks, only to find Ed clutching his left foot and wincing, eyes pinched closed. Winry hauled herself to a sitting up position beneath Ed's weight on her legs and pouted.

"Why were you on my side of the bed, anyway?" She let her expression go blank. "What's the time?" She added accusingly.

"What? I tripped," Ed snapped under his breath.

He manoeuvred himself until he was perched on the end of the bed. By the time he could sigh and examine the damage, Winry was kneeling beside him, cheek resting on his toned shoulder. For just a moment she caught herself swooning a little at his familiar scent, but she hurriedly shook herself out of the reverie.

"Figures," He smirked softly.

"Hm?"

"Figures that it's the left toes I manage to stub."

Winry shuffled a little closer, snaked an arm around his shoulders. "Don't tell me you'd rather have automail,"

"Not as long as I'm with you,"

"Why's that?"

"Because," Ed thought to himself for a moment. He surveyed his beloved's weight resting on his side, and suddenly the ache in his toes was all but a light pressure. "Because if I wasn't with you anymore, getting my automail back would give me a reason to come back to see you,"

Her smile was faint, but she almost felt it she should be grinning – it wasn't all the time that Ed gifted her words like that, yet somehow it still felt as though he told her every day.

"And," He twisted slightly, right hand touching her arm. "For as long as I'm with you, I don't want you to have to sleep beside a guy with metal all over him. You'll catch a cold,"

He pressed his lips to her forehead. She very nearly reached out and hit him, accused him of being soppy and unmanly, but for once she remained blissfully ignorant to everything except her husband.

**:3 Next chapter I'm thinking of going with the line, 'She was sure there was still some passion left in their relationship.' For the prompt 'flame'~**


	2. Indirect

**Thank you so much to everyone who faved & alerted! :D It means a lot~ I didn't use my original plan for this prompt and changed it – this takes place before the manga.**

**Please enjoy this next chapter, and I'd love to see your reviewssss~**

**Prompt; indirect**

In all his splendour, Al charged up onto the patio, wailing with such intensity Winry almost had a nervous breakdown.

"Al! What's wrong?" The little blonde girl scampered over to the sobbing boy, who collapsed to his knees when she got within hugging distance.

"Ed, he… he,"

"He what?"

Al sniffed roughly, gave a determined expression over her shoulder. This was Winry. He was going to marry Winry someday, not stupid Ed. But he knew his story was sort of suicide… he and his brother never normally fought when their mother left them alone for five minutes, and that was only because Winry made them promise never to get into trouble when their mother wasn't around to kiss it better.

"It's nothing, Winry," Al tightened his grip on the wound on the back of his hand. "I have to go find Edward."

The delicate little blonde girl watched him clamber to his feet holding tightly to his hand with the hand he should have used to push himself up, and hobble across the patio. He looked liked he regretted coming to her house – that much she could work out.

"Hey," She called and chased him down the steps. "Just like your mum would do,"

She pulled his hand to her despite his initial protest, and vaguely touched her pouted lips to the hand that was hiding the injury. The little boy was gobsmacked in the moments leading up to the vibrant blush that shone on his face.

Winry tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully. Ed normally never let Al run off on his own so he was probably hurt as well… but their mum never left them alone for long.

"And give this to Ed,"

She placed two dainty hands on Al's temples and sharply yanked him closer, pushing her lips to his forehead. He shouted for her to free him – he knew he couldn't fend off Winry.

"I'm not kissing Ed!" He exclaimed, rubbing his sleeve on his face while still trying to cover the injury. "Give it to him next time you see him,"

"Okay," She shrugged.

**Awwwwh! It's cuter because Ed wasn't even in this one. XD Please review and thank you reading~**


	3. Attention

**Oioi, please review! I love getting feedback, I'm a feedback-whore, okay?**

**This one takes place during the manga. :D (At no particular point~)**

**Prompt; attention**

"Which would you prefer?"

Ed zoned back in only to realise he had no idea what Lin's question was in regards to. He blinked up at the boy – whom he doubted would even notice if he didn't answer, considering how much attention he was giving the pair of sandwiches in his hands – and wondered if it was worth pressing.

"Figures," Winry crossed her arms, strolling on the other side of Lin. "You weren't listening. You never listen,"

"Gimme a break, Winry," Ed whined. He scratched at the back of his neck and tried anyway to grasp at any recollection of what they were talking about.

"I said~," Lin chanted, nudging his face toward Ed's as if this was a top secret exchange. Winry edged closer; she had been watching Ed off in his own world more than listening to the conversation. "…What did I say? Huh…"

He straightened up and came to a halt. Winry and Ed peered up and Ed noticed that Winry couldn't answer either – he lurched toward her with an accusing finger.

"You weren't paying attention either!"

"What? I'm better at listening than you are, Edward!"

"Oh, yeah," Lin grinned suddenly, completely oblivious to the fact that no one had been tuned in to his rambling. "I was talking about the difference between attention and affection. Some people want affection from loved ones while others can make do with just attention."

Ed and Winry blinked. How was this relevant to… anything?

"So which would you prefer? I think I…"

Lin half-turned to start babbling to the empty air beside him, leaving Ed and Winry to ponder on this question. Winry straightened and tapped her chin thoughtfully, eyes tilted to the daunting grey sky; Ed surveyed her mannerisms for a moment and decided he'd rather have affection from her, but anyone else he could suffice.

"Why are you blushing?" Winry's gaze was accusatory.

"Er," Ed rapidly spun around, arms crossed, shoulders hunched. "None of your business, Winry,"

While he stormed back to wherever Lin had wandered off to, fire blasting from his heels, Winry mused on the fact that she and Ed had only ever given each other attention. And if it was affection, it had been a mere act of comfort or a joke. Without any clue how affection between them would play out, Winry's curiosity blossomed.

"Edward," She hollered, beckoning to him like a soldier.

He moodily returned. Lin had discovered another café and was lingering in a rather threatening manner outside the window, ignoring – or just not noticing – the calls from the owners to either buy something or leave.

"Lin's scaring people again," Ed muttered. "We should…"

Winry panicked, and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's attention, right?" She tilted her chin up in defiance to the blush forming on her cheeks. When you're attaching automail, you can't just stop halfway through or else it'll hurt even more. "So this is affection,"

Edging closer, he flinched violently, expecting another hit – instead her lips met his cheek.

"So… which do you… prefer?"

**I think a lot of those accidentally revolve around Winry. Next time Ed will star. :3**


	4. Mammals

**Thank you to everyone who has posted such lovely reviews so far! :D Please keep them coming!**

**This one is after the manga… I think its influence is the scene at the end of Brotherhood.**

**Prompt; mammals**

Dragging his arm across his forehead, Ed groaned at the sweat he felt. His shirt sleeves rolled up and his shoes untied, he squinted at the sun as if he expected his glare to melt it away, before sighing back to the unfinished tiling beneath him.

"Brother!"

Al's voice. Ed inched closer toward the sound but didn't have time to call in return to his brother's panicky expression.

"Why is Den up there with you?"

With a nonchalant blink, Ed waved him off but didn't care to yell back. Al kept calling but only when Ed's gaze edged to the right, did he see the triumphant dog perched on the far edge of the roof.

"DEN?" Ed yelled in disbelief.

"That's what I was trying to say!" Al slapped his hand on his forehead. He tried to look sharp when Winry emerged from the house, a snoozing puppy in her arms, to investigate the sudden commotion.

"How did you get up here, Den?" Ed begged for an answer as he scrambled toward the dog. He snaked his arms around the animal and his smug tongue ran across his face as Ed tried to balance them both on the slant of the roof.

"DEN?"

Al sighed beside Winry and took the rudely awoken puppy from her before she could continue yelling. However much he was adjusted to the tempers of his brother and childhood friend, Ed and Winry themselves were still not fully aware of how loud their vocals could get.

"Ed, it's dangerous to have Den on the roof!" Winry squealed in her rage.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ed scowled back, trying to messily keep the dog on his feet – it was only Ed that was flailing around anyway. "He just appeared up here!"

"Oh, yeah, sure! Just get down here!"

She turned to the pup in Al's arms and he almost flinched away from her, half-expecting her to fling it at her husband in blind fury. Instead she prodded it in the nose and spoke loud enough for Ed to hear.

"You tell your father to go to sleep tonight on top of the _man_ of the house."

"We all know how much Ed hates that," Al laughed nervously.

Meanwhile, under the searing heat Ed's patience had snapped, and lay strewn across the roof. "Yeah?" He yelled down and turned to Den. "You make sure to give the _lady _a huge sloppy kiss, just from me!"

Winry snatched the puppy from Al and stormed back inside. Al stayed where he was watching Ed try to shift toward the ladder with Den, knowing Winry would return minutes later when she realised they probably wouldn't get down without her help.

**LOL**


	5. Catch Part One

**This one's very short but it's a prelude to the next chapter (they're part of the same prompt, which is why this chapter doesn't include a kiss), which will be far longer than any of the prompts so far. This is set at an imaginary point during the manga~**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Prompt; catch**

"EDWARD!"

He almost shouted her name back – his panic was similar to hers – as he lurched to snatch at her hands. An instant too slow, his eyes stung as they watered, watching her dragged away into the darkness. The hands of his friends and brother latched onto him from behind, tugging him away as she vanished into the shattered ruins of the wall, clutching and crying out silently against the gag.

"You expect me to just stay and do nothing?" Ed burst, twisting around. He tried to bat away his allies but Roy's hands pinned his shoulders stock still.

"I expect you to act your age," Roy spoke firmly, against the rain and roaring gunfire. Ed continued to stare at the absence of Winry in front of him. "Don't be a child and rush in without thinking,"

Roy shoved him roughly in Al's direction. Had Al's face been capable of showing emotion, his expression would have been identical to Ed's – an ugly hybrid of agony, regret, fury and determination.


End file.
